Photo
by Uchiha no Vi-chan
Summary: ‘Anak itu kenapa sih? Emang aku siapa? Kakaknya ‘kan? Hmm…' Itachi berpikir, bagaimana cara membuat adiknya agar mau mematuhi perintahnya. Yah, paling tidak menghormatinya lah… Tapi ia belum menemukan caranya.


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: OOC, Yaoi, Lime-Lemon, Rape, Incest, PWP?

**_Photo_**

**

* * *

  
**

Siapa yang tak kenal Sasuke? Cowok kalem, cool, pintar dan paling tampan seantero sekolahnya. Pembawaannya tenang dan sopan. Walaupun sangat jarang tersenyum, semua orang senang akan kesopanannya. Tidak sedikit pula cewek yang memuja-muja dirinya.

Tapi siapa sangka, sebenarnya emosi Sasuke sangatlah labil. Ia susah unutk mengendalikan emosinya sendiri. Setiap ada masalah di sekolahnya, ia selalu pergi ke atap. Dan siapapun yang datang ke atap, pastilah ia dapat melihat dinding-dinding di sana yang retak.

Hanya Itachi, kakaknya yang paling sering menghabiskan waktu dengannya di luar sekolah lah yang mengetahui semua itu. Tak jarang pula ia yang terkena amukan Sasuke. Jika Itachi menyuruh A, Sasuke akan mengerjakan Z yang sangat jauh. Walau ia hanya menyuruhnya menutup pintu kamar agar AC tidak rusak, mungkin Sasuke akan membuka jendela kamarnya lebar-lebar.

Hari itu, ibu dan ayah Uchiha bersaudara ini akan pergi ke Los Angeles untuk urusan pekerjaan.

"Sasuke sayang, ibu dan ayah akan pergi sebulan. Kamu baik-baik ya, sama kakakmu!" kata ibunya saat di bandara, akan terbang menuju Los Angeles.

Kemudian terdengar pengumuman bahwa pesawat tujuan ayah dan ibu Uchiha itu akan segera berangkat. Ayah dan ibu mereka memeluk mereka berdua kemudian segera menuju pesawat.

"Ibu, ayah, berhati-hatilah! Kami pasti merindukan kalian." Kata Sasuke sopan. Ibu dan ayahnyapun melambai ke arah mereka berdua berdiri mematung.

Walaupun terlihat tenang, tapi Itachi sangat mengetahui bahwa Sasuke masih dongkol karena permintaannya untuk ikut tidak dipenuhi. Karena alasan sekolah tentunya.

-

Itachi menyetir mobil di samping Sasuke yang memajukan bibir dengan mata tajam yang memancarkan dendam. Ia tak mau berbicara sama sekali dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Hey, Sasuke? Kau sariawan?" canda Itachi.

"Tidak, mulutku hanya robek." Jawab Sasuke ketus.

Itachi tertawa garing, kemudian memilih diam daripada candaannya dibalas oleh jawaban ketus Sasuke yang lagi dongkol.

Sesampainya di rumah, setelah memarkirkan mobilnya di garasi, Itachi segera masuk ke rumah. Itachi sengaja tidak menutup pintu karena masuh ada Sasuke yang jalan beberapa meter di belakangnya. Sebelum Sasuke mendaratkan pantatnya di sofa, Itachi sempat menyuruh Sasuke untuk menutup pintu. Sasuke malah menatap tajam mata Itachi dan kemudian berjalan ke dapur dan membuka kulkas untuk mencari tomat. Itachi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu turun dari tangga ke tujuh untuk menutup pintu rumah mereka yang masih menganga lebar. Dia berbalik dan melihat Sasuke sudah menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya untuk mengurung diri. Sekali lagi Itachi menggelengkan kepala.

Saat malam, Itachi keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju ruang keluarga. Ia melihat Sasuke lagi menggonta-ganti channel televisi. Sasuke tiduran di sofa memakai boxer hitam pendek dan kaos tipis yang tersingkap memperlihatkan perutnya yang sedikit terlihat sixpack. Itachi menahan napas melihatnya.

Sasuke melirik Itachi yang memperhatikannya, "apa?" ketusnya.

"Nggak, kau mau makan apa malam ini?" tanya Itachi sabar. Ia hanya berharap pertanyaannya dijawab baik-baik.

"Gak usah! Gak lapar!" Sasuke buru-buru berdiri dan lari mengurung diri di kamarnya lagi.

'Anak itu kenapa sih? Emang aku siapa? Kakaknya 'kan? Hmm…' Itachi berpikir, bagaimana cara membuat adiknya agar mau mematuhi perintahnya. Yah, paling tidak menghormatinya lah…

Itachi ke dapur, memasak pasta saus tomat kesukaan Sasuke. Ia menaruhnya di nampan dengan segelas susu hangat dan sebutir jeruk. Dia menaiki tangga, mengetuk pintu kamar, tapi tak ada jawaban. Tapi Itachi sangat tahu kalau Sasuke tidak suka mengunci pintu kamarnya jika tidur atau mengerjakan sesuatu di kamarnya.

Dengan susah payah, Itachi berhasil membuka pintu kamar dan melihat rambut Sasuke menyembul dari balik selimut biru tuanya. Diletaknya nampan itu di meja samping ranjang Sasuke, dan menyingkap selimut itu. Ia tertegun sejenak. Sasuke tidur hanya memakai boxer hitam pendek,memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya yang indah terpahat sempurna.

"Ngh…" Sasuke menggeliat—kedinginan.

Tiba-tiba muncul ide Itachi agar menuruti keinginannya. Ia kembali menyelimuti Sasuke, keluar, dan masuk ke kamarnya lalu mengambil kamera digital. Kembali ia ke kamar Sasuke, menyingkap lagi selimutnya dan memotret Sasuke yang lagi tidur. Kemudian, dengan sangat perlahan ia membuka boxer Sasuke dan matanya langsung bertemu dengan pemandangan yang sanget mengundang.

Tak dapat dipungkiri, mau atau tak mau, Itachi sangat tergoda. Oh tidak, Ia sudah tidak normal. Niat bejatpun mulai merasuki akal pikirannya.

Itachi menahan napas sejenak, mencoba mengulur waktu dengan ngobrol dengan Chibi Itachi yang berpakaian serba putih di kanan dan pakaian merah menyala di sebelah kirinya.

Setelah melalui perdebatan yang sengit, akhirnya getokan palu menyatakan bahwa si merah kecil yang memenangkan perdebatan memperebutkan kedudukan di pikiran Itachi.

Itachi merangkak di atas tubuh Sasuke, dan mencium bibir Sasuke dengan lembut. Tidak ada respon. Itachi melumat bibir Sasuke dan lidahnya masuk menyapu langit-langit dan gusi Sasuke.

"Hmmh…?" akhirnya Sasuke memberi respon meski belum membuka matanya. Napasnya semakin memburu dan tangannya mencengkram bantal.

Sebelum Sasuke sadar sepenuhnya, ia membuka bajunya sendiri danmengikat tangan adiknya di atas kepalanya, diikatkan ke ujung kepala ranjang. Kembali ia menciumi bibir Sasuke dengan ganas sampai akhirnya Sasuke bangun dan langsung melotot dan meronta berusaha melepaskan diri.

"AAGH!!! ITACHI! APA YANG KAULAKUKAN?" teriak Sasuke saat dia berhasil melepaskan diri. Wajahnya memerah marah sekaligus malu mengetahui tubuhnya sudah tak tertutupi sehelai benangpun.

Itachi menyeringai, "hanya menjinakkanmu, adikku sayang…" Itachi mengambil kameranya dan memotret Sasuke beberapa kali. Lalu dengan diam Itachi menunjukkan sekitar 15 foto yang baru saja diambilnya. "Kalau kau tak mau foto ini kusebar di website sekolahmu, kau harus menuruti seluruh perintahkau. Mengerti, sayang?" Itachi memegang dagu Sasuke dan menghadapkannya tepat di depan wajahnya.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan menutup mulutnya rapat. Kakinya berusaha menendang Itachi, tapi kakaknya itu dengan mudah menangkis—menahan kakinya sampai tak bisa bergerak.

Itachi kembali menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Sasuke yang tetap tertutup rapat tanpa celah. Ia berusaha menyusuri rongga mulut Sasuke, namun Sasuke masih tetap tak mau membuka mulutnya.

"Buka mulutmu!" perintah Itachi.

Sasuke menggelegkan kepala sekuat-kuatnya.

"Atau fotomu kusebar?" ancam Itachi.

Perlahan, Sasuke membuka mulutnya yang tadi tertutup rapat. Itachi kembali mencumbunya dalam. Lidahnya yang liar menari-nari. Dengan lembut, ia mengajak lidah Sasuke yang ternyata juga sudah terlatuh untuk berdansa. Walaupun begitu, tentu saja Sasuke tak menikmati ciuman dengan kakaknya ini.

Tangan Itachi bergerilya di tubuh tanpa cacat adik tercintanya. Menekan-nekan titik di dadanya sampai mengeras. Ciumannya turun menuju leher, menghisap, menggigit dan menjilat leher jenjang itu, memberi tanda bukti bahwa Sasuke miliknya. Ia memberikan kissmark banyak sekali. Di leher, dada, perut sampai paha.

Sasuke memejamkan mata sangat rapat saat dirasanya tangan dingin Itachi menyentuh organ sensitifnya di bawah sana. Ia merasa kakaknya memaju-mundurkan dan memijat benda kebanggaanya itu dengan cepat. Napasnya sampai tak bisa ditata rapi lagi.

Terus saja bekerja. Itachi tak berhenti bekerja. Tangannya masih bergerak dengan menggenggam batang kebanggaan adiknya dengan cepat. Kemudian mulutnya menggantikan tangan itu. Dikecupnya mulai dari ujung sampai pangkal, dijilatinya dan akhirnya memasukkan benda keras itu ke mulutnya yang hangat.

"Kh… ukh…" Sasuke sulit mengendalikan dirinya untuk tidak bersuara. Ia menggigit lidahnya sendiri.

Itachi mengulum kejantanan Sasuke dengan kuat dan ia melepasnya begitu dirasanya Sauke mengejang tanda akan sampai pada puncaknya.

"Kau menikmatinya eh?"

Sasuke hanya melihat langit-langit kamarnya dengan tatapan amarah. Giginya bergemeletuk.

"Berbaliklah!"

Sasuke tak menghiraukan perintah Itachi. Ia sama sekali tak bergeming.

"Atau kusebar fo-"

"IYAA! BAIKLAH!" teriak Sasuke kesal sekaligus marah, lalu berbalik jadi posisi menunggung dengan tangannya yang mencengkram baju Itachi yang mengikat tangannya keras.

Itachi melihat lubang sempit Sasuke seperti serigala kelaparan, ia memang sudah kelaparan. Tapi ia tau kalau ia harus mempersiapkan adiknya. Itachi tak ingin adiknya terluka karenanya.

Itachi menyodorkan tiga jarinya yang panjang dan menyuruh adiknya untuk mengemut. Sasuke mengulum jari-jari Itaci. Lalu Itachi menarik jarinya dan memasukkannya satu ke dalam lubang Sasuke.

"Uukkh…" Sasuke merasa lubangnya dimasuki benda asing yang dingin dan bergerak-gerak di dalam dirinya. Tiba-tiba ia merasa benda itu bertambah, "Aagh! Ita-chi! I-ittai…!"

"Iya sebentar, tahan sedikit kenapa sih?" kata Itachi dengan nada kesal. Sambil terus menggerakkan jarinya dan bergerak terus lebih dalam mencari titik kenikmatan adiknya.

"Engh!" Sasuke menggigit tangannya sendiri.

Mata Itachi membulat dan mencoba menyentuh lagi titik yang baru saja disentuhnya.

"Ssh…" tak sadar Sasuke mendesis.

Ita mengeluarkan jarinya dan segera berdiri untuk melepaskan celananya. Ia kembali mengambil posisi di belakang Sasuke dan menempatkan ujung kejantanannya di depan lubang Sasuke.

Perlahan tetapi pasti, Itachi memajukan pinggulnya sampai kepala kejantanannya tertanam di lubang Sasuke.

"Kkhhh…!" Sasuke yang merasa anusnya panas, menggigit bibirnya kuat sampai mengeluarkan darah. Itachi melihat tetesan darah itu di kasur lalu memegang dagu Sasuke dan mengarahkan muka Sasuke sampai di depan wajahnya, lalu menjilat ujung bibir Sasuke sampai tak setitik darahpun terlihat. Lalu menciuminya ganas, walau Sasuke tak meresponnya.

Bersamaan dengan dilepasnya ciuman itu, Itachi memajukan lagi pinggulnya sampai hampir seluruh barang kebanggannyanya tertana,.

"UAGH!" Sasuke berteriak kesakitan. Kali ini ia menggigit tangannya sampai berdarah.

"SASUKE?!" teriak Itachi kaget. Tapi ia berusaha tak mempedulikannya. Dengan sekali hentakan, kejantanan Itachi sudah tertanam sepenuhnya di lubang Sasuke.

Sasuke tak mampu bersuara. Air matanya keluar, 'ini pemerkosaan! Tidak! Oleh kakakku sendiri?' batinnya tragis.

"Tenanglah Sasuke, kalau kau menuruti perintahku, kau tak akan mengalami ini." Itachi memundurkan pinggulnya dan mendorongnya kembali dengan cepat. ia dapat mendengar Sasuke berteriak kesakitan. tapi tak dipedulikannya, ia terus bergerak maju-mundur dengan cepat.

Lama-kelamaan, Sasuke tak merasakan sakit lagi sedikitpun, diganti dengan rasa nikmat yang membara. Walau begitu, tetap saja Sasuke tak mau mengakuinya. Tentu saja, karena ini pemerkosaan oleh kakak kandungnya sendiri. Sasuke menggigit tangannya dan bibirnya untuk menahan suaranya agar tak mengeluarkan suara-suara yang membuat kakaknya bisa makin beringas lagi.

Tapi tentu saja, rasa nikmat tak dapat ditahan. akhirnya Sasuke mendesah-desah walau terdengar sedikit menahannya.

"Nngh! Ssh! u-ugh... aaah!!" desah Sasuke tak beraturan karena tak tahan sensasi asing yang membuatnya merasa nikmat dan nyaman sekaligus. Apalagi kini barang kebanggaannya dipijat Itachi dengan kuat dan cepat.

Tak lama kemudian, Sasuke mengejang dan mengeluarkan cairannya di tangan Itachi sambil menggigit bibirnya kuat.

Itachi berhenti bergerak sebentar dan menjilat jari-jarinya yang terlumuri cairan Sasuke, "manis,' puji Itachi. "Persis seperti wajahmu," tambahnyasambil mengecup bibir Sasuke sekilas.

Sasuke hanya diam saat Itachi kembali bergerak, dan memejamkan matanya kuat saat ia mendengar Itachi berteriak menyebut namanya dan merasakan cairan Itachi keluar dan membasahi dirinya di dalam sana.

Sasuke menangis. Menangisi nasibnya. Itachipun membuka ikatan pada tangan Sasuke dan Sasuke ambruk tertelungkup dengan lemas. Ia serasa sudah tak memiliki simpanan tenanga lagi.

Itachi yang sebenarnya sudah lemas memaksakan dirinya berjalan untuk mengambil kotak P3K. Lalu Itachi naik ke tempat tidur Sasuke, membalikkan badan Sasuke yang membelakanginya lalu memeluknya, "maafkan kakak, Sasuke..." mohon Itachi.

Ia menyentuh tangan Sasuke yang luka, dan mengeluarkan obat-obatan dari kotak P3K lalu membersihkan dan mengobati luka Sasuke. Sasuke meringis-ringis karena sakit. selesai mengobati, Itachi membalutkan perban pada tangan Sasuke. Selesai. Itachi mendekap Sasuke. Sasukepun sebenarnya merasa nyaman dan hangat dalam pelukan kakaknya.

-

"Sasuke, Itachi, kami pulang...!" kata ibu mereka yang berdiri mematung disamping ayahnya dengan ceria.

Itachi dan Sasuke menyambut mereka. Sasuke memeluk ibunya. Itachi melihat gerak-garik Sasuke yang sibuk mencari waktu saat dimana Ia hanya berdua dengan ibunya--tanpa Itachi.

"Ibu, bisakah kami melihat foto-foto kalian di sana?" tanya Itachi dengan menekan kata 'foto'. Ibunya santai saja, tapi Sasuke kerkesiap dan tak berani membalas tatapan mata kakaknya.

Sampai sekarang, Sasuke selalu menuruti keinginan kakaknya. Tapi walau sesungguhnya ia bisa berbuat apapun semaunya, Itachi hanya memerintahkan Sasuke hal yang biasa-biasa saja. Dan tentu saja, Itachi tak ingin sama sekali menyebarkan foto-foto vulgar adiknya. Misalnya Sasuke tak dapat melakukan hal yang diperintahnya, dan ia tak menyebarkan foto-foto adiknya, tentu saja Sasuke akan sadar kalu Itachi tak berniat menyebarkan foto itu dan kemudian kembali tak mau menuruti perintah kakaknya. Yah, Itachi ingin tubuh adiknya hanya dia yang melihat. Tak boleh seorangpun kecuiali Sasuke sendiri. Mereka juga sering melakukan hal itu hingga kini.

**~End~**

Gimana? Nggak hot ya? Yah, gak niat bikin yang Hot-Hot banget sih... dan sebenarnya... AKU PENGEN BIKIN RATED T!!!! TT_TT tapi ini otak bejat bangsat gak mau mengeluarkan simpanan idenya. Huwahuwahuwaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! oh ya, disini Itachi sebenarnya baik ato gimana sih? ngeRape adek sendiri bisa dibilang kejam, tapi gak mau foto-foto sekseh adeknya diketahui orang. trus, perhatian lagi.. tangannya Sasuke sampe diobatin. hhe...

Hiks, sudahlah... yang penting ini udah selesai dan dipost. Daripada pas belajar ada yang noel dan bilang, "apa jawaban no 4? Kapan ItaSasunya mau dipublish?" ==" yeah yeah, legaa!!! Terus, mo bilang apa lagi ya? yaudah deh, gitu aja... lagi gak terlalu mood cuap-cuap gaje. hokeh? oh ya, seperti biasa, aku minta REVIEW... FLAME boleh asal...? yak, BERMUTU!!

Review/Flame please~

**Vi-chan ^^v**


End file.
